Cellular Kinetics Models of the Human Immune System (An Investigation of HIV-like Infections in a Model Immune System and its Response to Opportunistic Pathogens) LAS is attempting to model the human immune system and the kinetics of its many complex interacting components, i.e., precursors, CD4+ T-cells, B- cells, T-cytotoxic, T-suppressors, natural killer cells monocytes, interleukins, or lymphokines, by means of a system of nonlinearly coupled differential equations. An appropriately constructed and validated model should lead to experiments and interventions that can guide the use of treatments and vaccines, and promote the understanding of how the immune system might be manipulated to increase its effectiveness in preventing or neutralizing pathogenic infections.